La maldicion
by Tomoyuki Sasaki
Summary: El pasado la atormenta, Ella es la marioneta perfecta para llevar a los dragones a un lugar sin regreso [KimRay] Las apariencias engañan y mucho... [Cap ocho]
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1:** _"Una vieja elegida"_

El viento soplaba en la oscuridad de la noche. En el templo Xiaolin, no se escuchaba nada. Solo había silencio. Silencio. Ni un alma caminaba por allí o por lo alrededores. Nadie. Todos estaban dentro, en sus camas, intentando olvidarse del calor y meterse en un sueño profundo. Frío. Cansancio. Mas eso no le importaba a una sombra que comenzó a vagar por los alrededores. Entró en el templo con delicadeza y con un caminar ligero como una pluma. Sus ojos verdes, como las hojas verdes de un árbol en verano, mostraban tranquilidad y felicidad por haber vuelto allí, pero a la vez, un profundo dolor y tristeza se veían en esos hermosos ojos. La sombra, que llevaba una capa negra como el cielo, caminó hacia el templo, hacia la sala de meitación. Allí, se encontraba el maestro Fhunk meditando como solía hacer. La sombra se arrodilló, en señal de saludo.

-Veo que has vuelto.-comentó el maestro

-Así es, maestro.-contestó la sombra, con una voz de mujer- He vuelto y lo que he venido a decirle a usted, a mi hermano y al resto de los dragones Xiaolin no será nada sastifactorio.-

-Háblame, entonces, sobre lo ocurrido, ex guerrera Xiaolin del viento.-dijo con firmeza

-Verá maestro.-dijo con respeto la joven- Desde que han comenzado a entrenar a los guerreros Xiaolin y de que Wuya reviviera y fuera de vuelta a su estado de fantasma, varias cosas han sucedido en el mundo. Pequeñas, pero con el tiempo, ha ido aumentando.- hizo silencio- Han ocurrido erupciones volcanicas, tornados, tsunamis y terremotos en lugares ailados del mundo. Pero, lo extraño y curioso de todo esto es que todos los hechos han sucedido en islas desiertas, en donde solo hay vegetacion y vida animal, en donde la mano del hombre no ha llegado jamás. Las mismas islas de hace diez años atras, las mismas en donde sus cuerpos descansan.-

- ¿Te refieres a las islas del fuego, agua, tierra y viento?- preguntó el maestro Fhunk interesado

-Las mismas.-aseguró la joven- Yo solo pienso que sus almas quieren liberarse para cumplir con su destino antiguo, el que nunca pudieron cumplir, y evitar que los nuevos guerreros pasen lo que ellos pasaron.-

- Confió en tu palabra, Lin.-dijo el maestro- Pero sabes que eso puede ser imposible.-

- Yo he estado en esas islas, he escuchado sus almas, he visto sus caras de preocupación, he vivido y sentido esos acontecimientos.-dijo con firmeza- Además aún tengo la Sortija de las Almas.-

-Lo sé, pero sabes que lo mejor sería que no nos precipitáramos.-dijo el maestro- Pero por si acaso, entrenaras a los dragones de esta generación.-

-Sí maestro-dijo Lin haciendo una reverencia

En la mañana, luego del desayuno, los chicos estaban en el jardín del templo. Cuando, una joven de 22 años apareció. Llevaba su cabello verde atado a una coleta alta, amarrada a una cinta azul. Sus ojos verdes mostraban alegría y felicidad. Llevaba un traje de entrenamiento, compuesto por una camisa azul sin mangas, sin botones con escote en forma de "V", debajo llevaba unas vendas en todo el torso. En sus brazos y manos también llevaba unas vendas blancas. Una cinta negra estaba atada a su cintura. Una pollera ajustada a su figura que le llegaba por debajo de la rodilla, de color azul y tenía un corte en el lado izquierdo. Unas vendas cubrían parte de sus pies y le llegaban por debajo de las rodillas. Como calzado tenía unas alpargatas negras.

Sonrió feliz, antes de hablar.

- Hola Rai! -sonrió la joven- tanto tiempo sin vernos, "hermano"- dijo enfatizando "hermano"

- Linna…-dijo él joven de cabellos castaños sorprendido- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

- Bueno…jeje-rió- He venido aquí porque, vengo a entrenarlos -

- ¿Qué dices?-preguntó atónito él joven.

- La joven Linna se ha ofrecido a entrenarlos para que avancen en sus técnicas.- dijo el maestro Fhunk

- He sido una "elegida fallida" para ser dragón del viento.- dijo con una sonrisa

- ¿elegida fallida?-preguntaron los dragones Xiaolin

- Sip -dijo con una sonrisa- En mi generación, hubo dos dragones del viento-

-Ella y un tal joven…como se llamaba?- preguntó Doyo apareciendo

-Jin.- dijo Linna con ganas de hacer picadillo a Doyo.- La cuestión fue que ambos podíamos ser los elegidos, pero bue. Como sabrán él terminó siendo más viento que yo -dijo sin importancia- Pero no vine hasta aquí para hablarles sobre mi vida como dragón, vine a entrenarlos.-

- No creo que "entrenarlos" sea la palabra correcta.-dijo Doyo- Más bien diría torturarlos.-

- ¿Quieres ver cuanto aguantas nadando en un mar de lava, Doyo?- preguntó con sutileza

El pequeño dragón se escondió detrás de Omi, el dragón Xiaolin del agua.

-Eso me pareció.- dijo- Los entrenamientos que les daré tendrán el mismo formato: peleas entre ustedes, usando los Shen Gon Wu's y en un terreno modificado previamente o natural.-explicó- No hay que perder tiempo. Sean puntuales, y no tendré preferencias mientras entrenen conmigo.-

-¿Cuándo empezamos?- Preguntó Kimiko. Lin miró el reloj.

-Les quedan exactamente 55 minutos para desayunar y cambiarse.- informó- Eso también va para ti, Doyo, nos llevaras a Australia, a las costas.-

Más tarde, Los chicos se encontraban en las costas de Australia.

-Escuchen.- dijo Lin- En primer instancia, Kimiko y Ray pelearan contra Omi y Clay. Usaran dos Shen Gon Wu por persona y de una forma u otra estaran relacionados con sus elementos.-

* * *

Ok, hasta aquí llegue con mi primer cap.  
Mi memoria es pesima y no recuerdo el nombre de muchos Shen Gon Gus -.-U  
Espero que les haya gustado, ahora me enfrascare para escribir el segundo cap! 


	2. Cap 2

Palin Mounet: Jeje…me alegra que te haya gustado . Prometo que con lo de KimikoxRay se va a ir viendo de a poco (bueno, tampoco no tanto, pero va a estar la cosa por ahí ), gracias por el review

Guaduchi: Gracias por el review y me alegra mucho que te haya gustado .

Se me olvidó aclarar, Lin se llama Linna, pero ella, como odia ese nombre, se hace conocer y llamar con el nombre de Lin.

Capitulo 2:

El entrenamiento, definitivamente era agotador para los jóvenes guerreros y, Linna era demasiado estricta. El descanso era de a penas cinco minutos, por lo cual, prefirieron descansar a quejarse sobre ella o hablar.

Entre tanto, en otro lugar, cerca de ahí, pero lejos de los guerreros y de Doyo, Linna, se encontraba "hablando" con alguien.

-Espero que todo este bien allá.- comentó. Ella estaba sentada en el piso, con las piernas flexionadas hacia si y con sus brazos rodeando a sus piernas.

Frente a ella, había algo que se asemejaba a una figura humana, espectral. No era como Guya, era la figura de un joven, aparentemente de la edad de los actuales guerreros. Aquel joven, casi transparente, alguna vez tuvo el cabello negro oscuro, muy despeinado y ojos negros como la misma noche y soñadores como ninguno...también eran misteriosos y llamativos. Su piel, alguna vez, fue blanca como la leche. Pero, ahora, esa apariencia era solo un triste recuerdo para la joven de cabellos verdes. Ahora, era una figura semitransparente de un color azul-celeste pálido.

Aquella figura murmuró algo, algo que solo quien posea en su poder el anillo de las almas lo puede entender (N/A: y también puede ver al alma de la persona... y varias cosas más).

-Ya veo…-respondió Linna con una tristeza en sus ojos.

El alma de aquel joven volvió a murmurar algo

- Eh? No, no me sucede nada- dijo agitando las manos en señal de que no se preocupara.

El alma siguió murmurando algo, con lo cual, Linna bajó la mirada

- Sí, lo sé. Pero no quiero molestarte con mis estupidos problemas.-

El alma se acercó a Linna, murmurando algo, tomando una expresión de preocupación.

- Ya sé que somos…que fuimos amigos, pero no quiero molestarte con estas cosas…solo, te atormentaría más…-

El alma comprendió lo que quiso decir Linna y se alejó un poco, apenado. Ella levantó la cabeza e intentó detenerlo, pero el alma del joven, murmuró algo y se "esfumó".

-Espera! No te vayas! Jin!- gritó ella. Pero era demasiado tarde, él se había ido.

Cuando ella salió de aquel lugar, se dirigió a donde descansaban los jóvenes guerreros. Todos estaban exhaustos, tanto que se habían dormido. Vio que el guerrero del Agua estaba tirado en el piso, durmiendo tranquilamente, al de la Tierra, recostado en un árbol, y a su hermano y a la guerrera del Fuego, juntos recostados en un tronco caido.

Linna sonrió tiernamente, recordando la primera vez que hizo de entrenadora para sus amigos.

---Flash back----

Linna les había hecho pasar por una pista de obstáculos realmente llena de cosas no creerían encontrarse jamás. Laberintos, paredes enormes, caminar por una cuerda sobre un lago lleno de pirañas y escapar de una roca gigante eran unas de las pocas cosas simples, que les fue facil superar. Y claro, Linna había mirado todo desde un lugar totalmente seguro.

-¿Acaso te has vuelto loca al hacernos pasar por todas esas cosas?- Le había gritado un joven de cabellos rojos y ojos azules

-No, pero, algún día, se les presentará algo como lo que yo les he dado, claro que otras circunstancias…-contestó la joven

- No creo que en lo que me queda de vida tengamos que enfrentarnos a algo semejante.- dijo molesta una joven de cabellos rubios y ojos celestes

-Aún así, hay que estar listos para cualquier cosa- dijo firmemente Linna

-Lin! Por favor! No creo que sepas lo que nos ocurrirá. Eso solo el Destino lo sabrá!- dijo una joven de cabellos castaños y ojos bicolor

-Calmense, seguramente, Lin quiere que nosotros estemos en buena forma, para que nada nos detenga o nos mate cuando estemos buscando los Shen Go Wus.- dijo Jin

-Gracias, Jin - dijo Lin con una sonrisa

-Pero si tu fuiste el que tuviste que pasar por el volcan en miniatura que tiraba lava de verdad, por las paredes de agua que casi te matan….y a sí! Me olvidaba…tuviste que correr por tu vida cuando una roca gigante te perseguía, mientras corrías sobre una franga muy finita de camino ¬¬ - comentó el joven de cabellos rojos.

- Sí, pero ponganse en su lugar…- dijo Jin- Ella ya no es un dragon Xiaolin, nunca lo fue completamente…-

- Eso es cierto…nunca lo fui, pero, sin embargo, los he estado acompañando y ayudando en la búsqueda de los Shen Go Wus…ahora que todos sabemos la verdad, creo que es obvio que no los podré acompañar más…- dijo con tristeza- Así que por eso, me conformo con entrenarlos para todo lo que sea y no necesario ..así que por eso, Aqua, Xian, Serena, espero que me entiendan...-

-¿Entenderte¿A ti?- cuestionó Xian

-Sería más facil entender a un maniatico asesino que a ti.-dijo Aqua

-Pero eres nuestra amiga...-terció Serena

-Puede que estes medio chiflada y loca, pero eres nuestra amiga igual y te queremos por eso!- exclamó Jin

-¿Pretenden que suspenda el entrenamiento de mañana?- pregunté con un tick en el ojo

-Si- dijeron todos asintiendo

-Ya que lo piden así...solo lo reduciré a la mitad-

-LIN!-

---Fin de Flash Back---

La joven suspiró, no sabía por qué le vino aquel recuerdo a la cabeza, pero no le importó. Miró por última vez a su hermano y a la joven recargada sobre él. Una sonrisa picara se dibujo en su rostro.

.-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Desde ese día pasó una semana, Linna observó a los jóvenes guerreros, había hecho todo lo posible por ver hasta el más mínimo e insignificante gesto de cada uno de ellos, había observado sus actitudes y su forma de desenvolverse socialmente entre sus propios compañeros. Por nada del mundo, ella permitiría que aquel error volviera a cometerse, no quería ver, nuevamente como aquel pasado que cada vez recordaba aquellas escenas, las aquel horrible recuerdo volvía a rasgar sus heridas y exponerlas al sol.


	3. cap 3

Palin Mounet: jeje…siento la tardanza, pero es que estoy en epoca de pruebas U…no puedo hacer mucho con mis fics, el cap 2 lo había terminado antes, pero no lo pude subir porque esta pc maldita que tengo se le ocurrió andar mal ¬¬

Me encantaría hablar por msn contigo , agregame a tus contactos, mi msn es el mail angel de alas oscurecidad (arroba) hotmail. Com (sin espacios y con el sibolo arroba XD)

Para ubicarnos más o menos donde estabamos antes, dejo el ultimo parrafo del cap 2:

_Desde ese día pasó una semana, Linna observó a los jóvenes guerreros, había hecho todo lo posible por ver hasta el más mínimo e insignificante gesto de cada uno de ellos, había observado sus actitudes y su forma de desenvolverse socialmente entre sus propios compañeros. Por nada del mundo, ella permitiría que aquel error volviera a cometerse, no quería ver, nuevamente como aquel pasado que cada vez recordaba aquellas escenas, las aquel horrible recuerdo volvía a rasgar sus heridas y exponerlas al sol._

Cap 3: recuerdos y peleas.

Aquel día, no había entrenamientos, porque Linna no se sentía con ganas de dar ordenes y tomar apuntes mentalmente…solo quería hablar con su hermano. Hacía tiempo que no hablaba con él...más bien... nunca habló con él. Ella se fue de su casa cuando su hermano solo tenía meses de haber nacido, ya que se llevaban muchos años...

Aquel día, ella le había pedido a su hermano que conversaran en su habitación, pero hacia ya 5 minutos que no se decían una sola palabra. Linna comenzó a sentirse incomoda.

-Ray...- murmuró su hermana mirandolo a los ojos- Yo...solo quiero decirte que, lamento mucho haber hecho lo que hice hace algunos años... pero era porque me había convocado para venir aquí, para convertirme en una guerrera Xiaolin.- su hermano permaneció en silencio-... sé que no he estado contigo el tiempo que merecía estar, pero sabes, había aceptado venir aquí...-

-No tienes porque explicarte, hermana.- dijo él con una sonrisa.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- preguntó ella, a lo que Ray asintió- ¡Qué bueno! Porque ya no sabía como hacer para pedirte disculpas!- dijo en tono alegre y ambos rompieron a reir- ¿Sabes? Cuando me fui de aquí...luego de un hecho muy significativo para mí, demasiado significativo, he viajado, he estado en varios lugares, El Cairo, Tokio, La Gran muralla china, he estado en castillos europeos y millones de lugares más... Pero nunca he dejado de extrañar mi país natal, Rio ha sido un hermoso lugar y no se compara con todo lo demás...y ningun otro país tiene las olas que tiene Río!- dijo riendose

Hablaron sobre muchas cosas, millones, sobre cosas que no habían hablado en años. Estaban pasando un buen momento. Todo estaba bien hasta que tocaron el tema de los entrenamientos.

-Jeje…se que mis entrenamientos son de muerte, pero, creeme cuando te digo que es por su bien.-dijo Linna firmemente

-Tus entrenamientos son una tortura!- exclamó su hermano

-Creeme es por su bien, yo los he estado observando a todos y cada uno de ustedes, sé que tienen mucha experiencia ya con buscar los Wus, pero tienen muchas debilidades, muchos puntos debiles. Y eso, no puedo dejarlo pasar por alto.-afirmó Linna

-¿Acaso te has vuelto loca al hacernos pasar por todas esas cosas?- le dijo su hermano

-No, pero, algún día, se les presentará algo como lo que yo les he dado, claro que otras circunstancias…-dijo Linna

- No creo que en lo que me queda de vida tengamos que enfrentarnos a algo semejante.- comentó su hermano con molestía

-Aún así, hay que estar listos para cualquier cosa- dijo firmemente Linna

-Como si supieras todo lo que puede ocurrir...!- dijo molesto Ray

-...-silencio por parte de Linna, luego de unos minutos, ella comenzó a reirse. Cuando se calmó, vio la cara de confusion de su hermano y le explicó- Hace algunos años, también hice de entrenadora de mis amigos, luego del primero de los entrenamientos, ellos se quejaron conmigo y tuve una conversación similar...-

-¿Qué sucedió con ellos?- preguntó Ray sin evitar sentir curiosidad

Linna bajó la cabeza, sus ojos se tornaron tristes, al igual que su expresión, dejó de sonreir, y el ambiente se transformó en tristeza y pesar.

-Ellos...- dijo ella recordando...

---Flash Back---

FRSHHHHHHHH!

Una ráfaga de fuego había derribado a Xian, arrogandolo desde kilómetros de altura. Cuando impactó con el suelo, dejando un gran crater.

Sus amigos se acercaron corriendo como pudieron.

-XIAN!-gritaron todos, pero sobresalió el grito de Aqua, quien no paraba de llorar

El pelirrojo tenía una gran herida en el pecho, los ojos abiertos, miraban a ningún lado en especial. Tenía grandes quemaduras en todo el cuerpo, incluso, el humo aún se desprendía de sus ropas y de su cuerpo... estaba todo lastimado...estaba muerto.

.---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PUM!

Una explosión mandó a volar a Serena. Ella aterrizó en un prado, lleno de flores hermosas.

Sus amigos no podían hacer más que mirar.

-No…se…preocupen...por...mí.- y cerró sus ojos con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Linna y Aqua habían perdido a su mejor amiga

.---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BAM!

Una roca gigante aplastó a Aqua, quién antes les había mirado con tristeza y pesar, murmurando unas palabras, que Linna y Jin pudieron entender, allí, encerrados en una burbuja de vidrio transparente, sin hacer nada...

-...Gracias por todo...- había murmurado Aqua.

.---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ahora es mi turno, Linna- dijo Jin decidido avanzando

-No, ire yo, no puedo dejar que tu mueras…no quiero perderte como a los demás.- dijo Linna con lagrimas en sus ojos- Yo no quiero perderte...-

-Yo tampoco, yo quiero que sigas viviendo, si muero, quiero que tu sigas con vida...eres lo más importante para mí, Linna.- dijo él mirandola con aquellos ojos de manera tierna

-¿Tú...me amas?-preguntó entrecortadamente ella

-Sí...-contestó él

Ambos se besaron

-¡Que tierno!-dijo una voz con malicia- pero¿Saben? Hay que pelear.-

.---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jin es herido mortalmente con una espada de viento en el corazón, muriendo al instante…

-NOOOOOOOOO!- gritó Linna

---Fin del Flash Back---

Una lagrima se deslizó por los ojos de Linna

-Ellos…murieron, hermano mio.- lloró Linna

Raymundo se hiba a disculpar, pero ella solo le hizo una señal de que no lo hiciera. Linna se secó las lagrimas e intentó tomar un tono serio.

-Ellos murieron.- repitió con dolor y seguridad- Pero eso es pasado para mí... aunque no pueda olvidarme de ellos, ni de Jin...Pero te seré sincera, hermano mio. Ninguno de ellos estaba preparado para lo que nos enfrentamos. En ese momento ellos tenían demasiado puntos debiles, como ustedes los tienen ahora y yo... y yo, no permitiré que les suceda lo mismo a ustedes.-

-Eso lo puedo ver, hermana, pero... ¿Qué es lo que harás¿Y qué relacion tiene conmigo?- preguntó su hermano desconcertado

-Nosotros perdimos porque eramos debiles, porque teníamos sentimientos...- dijo su hermana con frialdad- Y...por más que me guste la relación que llevas con la guerrera del fuego, no puedo permitir que te enamores o cientas algo por ella, así como ella sienta algo por ti.- Su hermano iba a protestar, pero Linna hizo una seña de que se callara- Los sentimientos son hermosos, hermano, pero solo para las personas que NO arriesgan su vida por la del mundo entero. Por culpa de los sentimientos, Jin murió en manos de esas malvadas brujas, crueles que no merecen vivir, pero son más importantes que la vida misma... Jin murió porque estaba cegado de furia, de ira, de dolor...y él me amaba, me quería proteger...pero yo fui una estupida que no se dio cuenta lo que ése desgraciado sentía por mí! No me di cuenta hasta el momento decisivo, en donde él, más tarde moriría!- ya para ese entonces, unas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, pero eso ya no no le importaba.

-Tú no eres quién para decir que es lo que tengo que hacer! Tú no sabes nada sobre mí! No me conoces, porque has estado vagando por el mundo y salvandolo durante todo este tiempo!- realmente, si quedaba algo por decir, hubiera quedado en el aire, pues él se fue de aquella habitación.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos, por una de las ventanas, observó la luna. Era tarde, había estado todo el tiempo hablando con su hermana. Todo había estado bien, hasta que comenzaron a hablar sobre lo que Linna creía que era cierto y debía hacer eso.

Pero él no quería, él odiaba que le pusieran limites, ya era suficiente estar en el templo las 24 hs del día, sin poder salir a ningun lado, al menos que haya un Shen Go Wu que buscar. Odiaba que le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer y lo que no. El era el viento, debía ser libre, debía hacer lo que él quisiera, pues esa era su personalidad. Pero, a pesar de eso, podía soportar cualquier regla que pusienran para su seguridad y la de sus amigos, pero la de no enamorarse, no lo podía permitir! No podía aceptar esa regla, ni ahora ni nunca... ¡Y menos si le obligaba a no amar a la chica que mantuvo su corazon cautivo desde hace tiempo!

Desde el mismo momento en que sus miradas se habían cruzado, desde que se habían presentado... desde ese mismo momento él se enamoró de ella, de su cara, de su piel, de sus ojos... Pero no lo demostraba, no al menos tan directamente...o al menos, eso había creído. Según, él pensaba, nadie se había dado cuenta, lo había ocultado bien, muy bien y solo se mostraba como su amigo, nada más.

fin del cap 3

para el proximo me tardaré un poco u.u


	4. Capr 4

Capitulo 4: Cosas inesperadas.

La joven había llamado a sus amigos, a las almas de ellos, pues ella no podía conciliar el sueño. Habían estado hablando de muchas cosas, solo para calmar las angustias de su amiga.

El medallón que estaba oculto bajo las ropas de Linna comenzó a brillar. La joven, con gran preocupación, expusó el medallón ante los demás presentes. Definitivamente, el brillo de aquel medallón, significaban grandes problemas para Linna, puesto que se mostraba aterrada y nerviosa.

-"Maldición, que no sea lo que pienso, que no sea lo que pienso..."-se decía mentalmente la joven peliverde, mientras miraba con más atención el exotico medallón.

Dicho medallón era enorme, redondo y circular. Se encontraba dividido en seis partes, dos de ellas, opuestas entre sí, eran más grandes que las otras cuatro. La parte que se encontraba arriba, era de color blanca y brillaba con mucha magnitud, del lado derecho, estaban, primero, la parte roja; debajo de la parte roja, se encontraba la celeste claro; del lado izquierdo, se encontraba la parte verde; debajo de esta, había una azul profundo;. Debajo de la parte blanca, se encontraba una parte negra, que era la otra de las más grandes, quien brillaba con maldad.

El medallón en sí, era grueso y de oro (exceptuando las partes de colores) puro, en dichos bordes, tenía grabado extrañas figuras orientales, como si estuvieran marcando algo importante, estas marcas, también brillaban.

-Diganme que no es- dijo Linna dirigiendose a las almas de sus amigos.

-Sí es.- dijeron los cuatro al unisono, con cierto miedo.

-Maldicion!- dijo Linna

Nadie la contradijo. Todos hicieron caso, y Linna salió como alma que lleva el demonio en busca del maestro Fhunk, quién se encontraba en la habitación de meditación. Cuando llegó, estabsa con la lengua afuera.

-Maestro Fhunk!-gritó desesperada Linna- Las islas! Han reaparecido! Queda poco tiempo!-

El maestro Fhunk, se quedó callado, escuchando las palabras inchoerentes de Linna, cuando esta terminó de hablar, él dijo:

-Lo mejor será que lleves a los dragones a las islas, una vez allí, ellos deberán seguir un entrenamiento tuyo, Linna.-

La joven solo asintió y salió corriendo.

Linna se dirigió a la habitación en donde descansaban los dragones. Al llegar, inmediatamente, prendió las luces del techo, luego, comenzó a despertar a los dormidos.

Al ver que los durmientes nos respondían positivamente, tomó el segundo camino.

-DESPIERTENSE SI NO QUIEREN TENER SUFRIR MI ENTRENAMIENTO ESPECIAL!- amenazó gritando, el grito fue suficiente como para hacerlos saltar de la cama a los cuatro.-Bien, ahora que estan despiertos, les digo que estamos en estado de emergencia, empaquen sus trajes de entrenamiento y de combate en una mochila liviana junto con elementos suficientes para sobrevivir en un campamento. Por favor y muchas gracias.- dijo Linna imitando la voz de una azafata.

- Pero no es motivo para levantarnos de ese modo.- dijo Kimiko

-Para situaciones arriesgadas, medidas arriesgasdas, Kim.- dijo Linna- Por ahora, hagan lo que les pedí y vayan afuera que Doyo los estará esperando allí.- Tan rápido como vino, se fue en dirección a la torre en donde estan los Shen Gon Wus.

Inmediatamente, entró y tomó los siguientes Wus: la espada de la tormenta, el puño de Tebigon (no tengo ni la ma´s minima idea de como se escribe), la estrella de Hanabi, la esfera de Tornami (se escribe así o es), el velo de sombras, los palillos magicos, el ojo de Dashi, el ojo de aguila, El retorcedor de Loto, las botas Jetbutsu, las garras de tigre dorado, la tunica de dos tenoladas, casco de Yong (creo que se escribe así), la moneda de la mantis, el peine de la red enredadiza, la cola de serpiente y el collar ese que te convertía en una especie de pez-humano verde con branquias y todo eso(N/A: mi memoria se fue mientras recordaba .). Luego de eso, fue a su habitación y buscó un saco (de esos en donde suelen meter a los secuestrados en algunos dibujos ¬¬) y su mochila verde caqui. En el saco puso los Shen Gon Wus y un baculo, y en la mochila puso su traje de combate, un traje negro y blanco (N/A: mas adelante lo describo detalladamente), un botiquín, un cuchillo, una espada, una esfera del jing y jang y otras dos con el mismo formato solo que verde y celeste , y roja y azul. Finalmente se fue hacia el patio.

Allí estaban los cuatro guerreros xiaolin listos montados en Dojo, quien se había transformado en el inmenso dragon. Linna se acercó a ellos.

- Escuchen, aquí les daré algunos Wus. Les pido, una vez que estemos en el lugar indicado, sigan mis instrucciones y, por nada del mundo, me desobedezcan.- Linna abrió el saco y sacó algunos de los Wus- Ray, a tí te daré la Espada de la Tormenta, el Ojo de Dashi, el Velo de Sombras y la Cola de Serpiente.- dijo entregandole a su hermano dichos Wus. A Kimiko le dio la Estrella de Hanabi, los Palillos Magicos, el Ojo de Aguila y la Moneda de la Mantis; a Clay, el Puño de Tebigon, el Retorcedor de Loto, la Túnica de dos toneladas y el Peine de la Red Enredadiza; y a Omi, la Esfera de Tornami, las Botas Jetbutsu, el casco de Yong y el collar que te permitía respirar bajo el agua.- Ahora, iremos a las cuatro islas.-

-A las islas? Oo- preguntaron los guerreros

- Se los explicaré luego.- Linna se subió sobre Doyo, encabezando la fila.- Doyo, hazno el favor de llevarnos a las cuatro islas, cordenadas: 40º latitud Norte, 40º longitud Este.-

-Pero eso no es...- cuestionó Doyo

-Sí es, pero deja de hablar y emprende el vuelo!- dijo cortante Linna.

El viaje fue aburrido, ya que no tenían nada con que entretenerse, porque Linna les había obligado a no llevar nada que no les sirva. Al llegar, los guerreros xiaolin vieron, a lo lejos, dos islas en la superficie, una con un volcan gigante de centro y abundante vegetacion, con alguno que otro relieve, la otra isla, era puras montañas, bosques y en una parte había un campo llevo de flores, al alrededor de la isla, estaba llena de grandes picos; tambien vieron otra isla flotando sobre sus cabezas, pero mucho más adelante. Por último, divisaron una pequeña isla apartada de las dos primeras, pero algo cerca como para poder divisarlas a las dos juntas, aquella isla no tenía nada de extraño, a esa, fue a la que se dirigieron.

Una vez allí, Linna los hizo esperar a las orillas y se introdujo en la espesura de la selva. Ella buscó una cueva y encedió una rama que estaba tirada en el piso, para usarla como antorcha. La luz de la antorcha mostró una capa hecha con troncos y hojas grandes, una especie de escritorio hecho de madera con un silla, un gran pedazo de piel, que antiguamente, fue la piel de algún animal, adornaba el piso. Todo eso estaba hecho a mano, hecho con las manos de una inexperta Linna, que acababa de pasar un hecho que le había marcado la vida. Sobre el escritorio, había unas hojas de pergamino, que fue hecho con hojas, dichas hojas estaban escritas con tinta naturales, habían varias y estaban agrupadas, formando un libro. también había un mapa, el mismo que se encontraba en la habitacion del templo xiaolin en China. Linna suspiró nostalgica recordando como fue que eso se construyó.

Flash Back

El cuerpo de Jin yacía en el piso y, al lado, se encontraba, una Linna, más pequeña, llorando la muerte de su amigo, arrodillada.

Una figura se acercó a donde estaba Linna, ella, inmediatamente, se puso de pie y en posición de defensa. En la mirada de la pequeña Linna había, dolor, furia, ira, sed de venganza. La figura, una joven de, aparentemente, la misma edad, se le acercó...

-Tranquila, no te lastimaré.- dijo con voz alegre

Linna seguía en la misma posición, desconfiaba de aquella joven...no quería hacer lo que ella decía, pero aquella joven mostraba una inocnete sonrisa, pero, por las dudas, no había que confiarse.

-Yo no confio en tí.- dijo con mirada desafiante- Tu mataste a mis amigos¿Por qué no me matarías a mí también?- la joven figura sonrió.

-¿Sabes? Tus amigos murieron por ser debiles.- dijo con una sonrisa- Ellos eran muy sentimentales...con solo matar al primero, los demás irían cayendo uno a uno, porque sentirían que no podrán vencerme y sentirían un vacio en su corazón por la perdida de sus compañeros.-

-Eres una maldita!- gritó Linna, quien saltó impulsada por el viento, dirigiendose directamente a la joven, dispuesta a pegarle una patada.

-Demasiado lento...-rió, esquivó con facilidad el golpe y tomó la pierna de Linna, con menos de la mitad de su poder, la lanzó contra un árbol. Linna impactó diractemente con el árbol y cayó al piso. - Yo no puedo matarte, tú no eres un dragon xiaolin, lo puedo sentir, lo puedo ver en tus ojos...-

-¿Qué rayos quieres de mí?- dijo Linna con una gran herida en el estomago

-...- la joven se acercó a Linna y puso una mano en la herida, pronto, una luz comenzó a emanar de la mano de la joven y, en pocos segundos, la herida nuna estuvo allí. Luego se puso de pie e hizo aparecer un baculo, de color blanco con un sol amarillo- Tú fuiste espectadora de mis poderes, tu serás una parte importante, ahora, de estas islas y esta leyenda...- sonrió de nuevo- Tú te convertirás en la guardiana de las islas, evitarás que los navegantes que pasen por aquí, no vean estas islas, tu morada estará en la isla que esta a unos días de aquí. Desde ahí protegeras a las islas, no morirás, porque mi hermana no te lo permitirá. Cuando se acerque la fecha en que estas islas emergirán, tu irás al templo xiaolin y entrenarás a los nuevos dragones, hace mucho que no tengo una pelea interesante, y mi hermana, tampoco.- con el baculo, hizo aparecer el medallón de los seis colores.- Con el medallón de los seis elementos, tú cuidarás de las islas y sabrás cuando emergirán por completo.-hizo aparecer un traje negro y blanco, era como una especie de yukata negra, ancha, con los borde blancos, un top negro y unos shorts cortos negros. También hizo aparecer un baculo que, en ese momento, era muy alto para Linna y pesaba mucho. El mango del baculo era negro con una especie de enredadera de color blanco, en la parte superior, había una media luna blanca y un sol amarillo.-Este es el traje con el que los animales de las islas te reconocerán como la guardiana de las islas y no te atacaran y este baculo, será tu arma...-hizo desaparecer el baculo y, ya marchandose agregó- Buena suerte, Linna, guardiana de las islas de los elementos.

Linna quedó un poco confundida y aun no sabía como era que sabía su nombre.

Luego de enterrar a Jin, recoger algunas cosas, le ordenó a Doyo que la llevará a las demás islas, una vez allí, se preocupó por enterrar al resto de sus amigos. Finalmente, se fue al templo xiaolin donde le contó al maestro Fhunk lo sucedido y que ella debía regresar. Antes de que ella se marchara, le entregaron la sortiga de las almas, alegando que ella era la única que había podido controlarlo en su totalidad.

Una vez de regreso a las islas, ella dijo a Doyo que regresara. Ella misma se encargó de hacer una balsa y navegar hasta la isla que le había nombrado la joven. Tardó tres días en llegar. Al principio no la pasó muy bien, pues los animales la atacaban y no tenía para comer, tenía que buscar su propia comida y buscar refugio cuando llovía. Ya pasado unos días, aprendió, que si usaba el traje que le dio la joven, los animales le tendrían más respeto. Consigió una cueva y día a día, fue construyendola a su medida, hizo una cama, un escritorio, todo con el paso de los años y con sus propias manos. Se acostumbró a vivir allí y a hablar con sus amigos por medio de la sortiga de las almas.

Fin del Flash Back

Sin esperar más, se cambió de ropa, colocandose el traje que la identificaba como guardiana de las islas. ató su cabello largo a una cola alta de caballo con una cinta negra. Tomó su baculo y volvió con los demás. Ella , cuando le preguntaron de donde había sacado ese traje y el baculo, ella le respondió cortante que no les interesaba.

-Ahora les explicaré en que consiste el entrenamiento.- anunció Linna- Ustedes pasaran cinco días en las cuatro islas que ven allá.-

-¿Cuatro? Yo solo veo tres.-interrumpió Ray

-Es porque la cuarta esta bajo el agua.- contestó Linna- tendrán cuidado de que los animales no los ataquen, buscarán su comida y, desde el amanacer, hasta el anochecer, entrenaran con solo el intervalo del desayuno y el almuerzo. Cada uno tendrá que memorizarse cada centimentro de la isla a la que irán. Al finalizar el plazo, yo iré allí en los días restantes y pelearé con ustedes para ver como avanzaron. Mientras estén allí, ustedes no saldrán de la isla, bajo ninguna circunstancia. Ahora, la isla del volcan es a la isla a la que irás tú, Kimiko, la que esta en los aires es a la que iras, Ray. La que predominan las montañas, es a la debes ir, Clay, y Omi...bueno, tu isla queda en el fondo del mar...- Linna tomó aire- Por nada del mundo toquen las tumbas que estan allí.-

-¿Tumbas?-repitió Kimiko

-Sí, tumbas.- dijo Linna- Son la de los antiguos guerreros xiaolin.-

-Antiguos guerreros?- dijo Ray- ¿Hay algo que nos tengas que deir, Lin?-

-No y será mejor que emprendan el viaje.- dijo seriamente Linna

-Creo que es hora que le digas la verdad, Lin.- dijo una voz. El anillo que Linna llevaba, el Shen Gon Wu llamado la sortija de las almas, brillo, revelando a cuatro figuras. Los amigos de Linna, los antiguos guerreros xiaolin.

-Que yo lo recuerde, no los llamé.- dijo Linna sorprendida y enojada.

-Eso no importa, pero tienes que decirles la verdad.- le exigió Aqua

-Tienes que decirles contra quienes pelearan al finalizar la semana, Linna.- dijo Jin

-¿Para qué¿Para que sepan quiénes lo matará o los dejará gravemente heridos?- preguntó Linna poniendose a la defensiva

-Lin...tienes que decirles, ellos no van a pelear contra alguien que no conocen, ellos nisiquiera saben la leyenda...- dijo Serena

-¿Qué leyenda?-preguntó Omi

- La de los seis elementos o de los seis dragones xiaolin.- respondió Xian

- o.ô?-creo que no cabía decir que los chicos no tenían ni idea.

-¿Ni siquiera la leyenda le contaste, Lin?- preguntó Serena

-Ellos no tienen por qué saber eso...- dijo Linna desviando la mirada.

-Linna...me sorprende de tí... veo que has cambiado mucho...- dijo Jin

-¿Y qué esperabas¿Qué este con aquel caracter de niña inocente e ingenua, despreocupada, alegre?- gritó Linna con lagrimas en los ojos- Esa chica ya no esta más. Murió junto con ustedes... ellas ganaron la última vez y yo terminé siendo la guardiana de ls islas... y lo seguiré siendo hasta que alguien las venza...pero eso no pasará nunca...-

-Ah! si tuviera un cuerpo solido, ya te habría dado un puñetazo, Lin.- dijo Xian- Deja de ser tan pesimista! además...¿Tú que sabes si la semana que viene será el día de suerte de los guerreros xiaolin y ellos ganen?-

-Ellas son la luz y la oscuridad! el bien y el mal! Por favor, Xian! Nadie es más fuerte que el bien o el mal!- gritó histerica Linna

-Esto se acabó acá, chica fuego prestame un segundo tu cuerpo.- dijo Xian, y antes de que Kimiko respondiera, Xian ya se había posecionado y tomado control del cuerpo de Kimiko.- De acuerdo, ahora verás lo que es bueno.- dijo Xian usando la voz de Kimiko. Rapidamente se acercó a Linna y la intentó golpear, pero ella fue más rapida.-¡Qué?-

-Eres demasiado lento, Xian.- dijo Linna esquivando sus golpes.- Veo que ese cuerpo no te beneficia, Xian.-

-Ahrg! me causas asco, Lin!- dijo Xian, y dirigiendose a los restantes actuales guerreros xiaolin, dijo- Hay que quitarle el Wu de las almas!-

-?-

-Si quieren que deje el cuerpo de su amiga, ayudenme a quitarselo, es la única forma de que contestemos todas sus dudas!- replicó Xian

-Eh? ah! sí...- dijeron algo "idos" Ray, Omi y Clay

Los tres comenzaron a pelear junto con Xian-Kimiko, en contra de Linna.

-Xian tonto!- exclamó Jin- Siempre tiene que ser tan impulsivo?-

Aqua y Serena habrieron la boca para contestar.

-Y no me digan que es porque es su naturaleza!-las cortó Jin

Aqua y Serena cerraron su boca.

Linna se defendía muy bien de sus atacantes, pero de un momento a otro, se resbaló y Clay usó el peine de la red enredadiza, atrapandola y evitando que se mueva.

-Es hora de las explicaciones, Lin.- dijo Xian saliendo del cuerpo de Kimiko, quien cayó de rodillas al piso, notoriamente debil. Ray, de inmediato fue al lado de ella y ayudó que se pusiera de pie.

Fin del cap 4.

SIENTO MUCHO LA TARDANZA! TTT-TTT

esta computadora no me dejaba subir el cap T-T...y solo lo tenía en esta pc y para colmo, la estupida disquetera se le dio por rechazar cualquier diskette T-T...siento mucho que esto haya sucedido y prometo que no sucederá más!


	5. Cap 5

XxXwandalovescosmoXxX:Muchas gracias por el review espero que este cap te guste

Palin Mounet: jeje...en el cap que subí junto a este hay un poco de RayxKim...pero es muy poco...lo sé, tengo que apartar la vista un poco de las islas y demás y centrarme más en el RayxKim u.u...

**Capitulo cinco:** una historia, 1ºparte

-Ahora hermana, es hora que nos contestes algunas preguntas.- dijo claramente su hermano

-No!-se negó ella- Yo no les contestaré nada!- dijo ella deseperada

-Por favor, Linna! Tienes que decirles la verdad!-dijo Jin

-No lo haré, ustedes no me obligarán!-gritó ella

Ray se acercó a ella y le quitó la sortija de las almas. Al instante, las almas desaparecieron.

Linna, por su parte, dirigió la vista al cielo

-Guerreras de la luz y la oscuridad! Yo ya he cumplido! ahora las invocó a ustedes y su poder, para que de este enredo, me saquen de una vez!- gritó

Dos luces partieron el cielo. Una blanca y otra violacea. Surcaron el cielo y calleron a unos metros de Linna.

Cuando las luces se fueron, mostraron a dos figuras.

La que había desendido de la torre de luz blanca, era una joven cuya piel era tostada, tenías ojos celestes agua y el cabello rubio palido. LLevaba un vestido blanco, debajo del vestido llevaba unos pantalones blancos y llevaba los pies descalzos. En su mano derecha poseía un baculo blanco inmaculadocon detalles en dorado y en la parte superior había un sol.

La segunda tenía la piel blanca como la nieve, su cabello era negro con reflejos violetas, ojos violetas oscuros. Vestia un top negro con corte en forma de escalera, con terminaciones en pequeñas flamas. LLevaba una pollera negra, con las mismas teminaciones y vendas en los pies de color negras. Su baculo era negro con detalles en plateado, al igual que algunos accesorios que llevaba, y tenía una media luna plateada en la parte superior.

-Ve que no te encuentras en una buena posición.- comentó, obviamente, la guerrera de la oscuridad

-¿Eso crees?A mí me gusta estar en el piso con unas enrederas cubriendome todo el cuerpo e imposibilitandome hacer algun movimiento.-dijo con sarcasmo Linna

-Bueno, entonces no te molestará que te deje aquí.- devolvió el sarcasmo la guerrera de la oscuridad

-Eres muy graciosa.-

-Y tú muy tierna.- (N/A: guerra de sarcasmos! XD)

-Hermana! Deja de hacer eso ¿Quieres?- dijo la guerrera de la luz sin cambio alguno en la voz.

-Sí, lo que tu digas.- dijo molesta la guerrera de la oscuridad

Levantó su baculo y este se transformó en una guadaña. Con ella cortó las ataduras de Linna. Esta se puso de pie rapidamente.

-Ahora largo de mi vista-dijo la guerrera de la oscuridad molesta

-Como quieras, Sui.- dijo molesta Linna

-Aunque debo decirte que has sido de muy buena en tu trabajo...- comentó ella

-Solo hice lo que decía mi destino.-dijo secamente Linna

Ella comienza a correr, pero alguin la detiene tomandola del brazo.

-¿Por que no nos has dicho nada de esto?- preguntó Ray con furia

-¿Para qué¿Para que sepan quien los matará? Ustedes terminaran como los otros, pues nadie puede vencer las mismisimas fuerzas del bien y del mal!- dijo y escapa antes que la puedan detener.

-Linna!- gritó Ray, apuntó de seguirla, pero la guerrera de la oscuridad se interpuso.

-Dejala ir.- dijo sin imutarse

-No me lo impidiras!- dijo Ray intentado eludirla, sin resultado- ¿Por qué la dejas ir?

-Ella necesita estar sola...-dijo la guerrera de la oscuridad- Ha pasado mucho, no, demasiado tiempo con los vivos.-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó Ray confundido

-Ella murió hace tiempo.- dijo sin cambio alguno en su voz-Murió un año después de la muerte de sus queridos amigos.-

-¿Qué¿Pero...Cómo?- logró articular Ray, igual sorprendido que sus amigos

-Ella es solo un simple recuerdo de lo que algua vez fue. Su alma, sigue en este mundo...nosotras lo único que hicimos fue hacer que su alma tomara consistencia fisica. Pero ella, no es más que un simple recuerdo.-

-Eso es historia ahora.- dijo la guerrera de la luz- Por el momento, sigan con lo último que les ordenó Linna que hicieran.-

Antes de que los demás guerreros pudieran decir algo, ellas ya habían desaparecido.

* * *

En la cueva que fue mencionada en el capitulo anterior, una chica peliverde con un traje negro, estaba abrazando a sus piernas, varias lagrimas recorían por su cara.

-Maldición...- murmuró

Flash back

Una niña peliverde se encontraba frente al gran templo. Había recorrido un largo trayecto para llegar al templo Xiaolin.

----------------------------

-jovenes guerreros, le presento a su nueva compañera y aliada.- dijo el maestro Fhunk presentando a la niña peliverde ante cuatro chicos: dos chicas y dos chicos- Ella puede ser o no la verdadera guerrera del viento.-

-Mi nombre es Lin.- se había presentado la niña

----------------------------

En el patio del templo, dos chicos se estaban peleando, Linna y el niño perteneciente al grupo de guerreros xiaolin, el guerrero del viento.

-Eres una impostora!- le había dicho el niño

-No lo soy!- había gritado la niña invocando los poderes del viento, al igual que el niño, inmediatamente, dos tornados se formaron y chocaron entre sí.

El resultado fue un gran desorden. El maestro Fhunk apareció detrás de ellos. Lo único que hicieron los niños fue sonreir y el maestro Fhunk les ordenó limpiar todo ese desastre.

----------------------------

Se vio a Linna hablando animadamente con Serena y Aqua. De pronto, un balde de agua cae sobre ellas. Aqua y Linna gritan enojadas, mientras que Xian y Jin estaban escondidos detrás de la pared riendose.

----------------------------

En una busqueda de Shen Go Wu del ojo de aguila, una pelea entre Linna y otra persona que quería el mismo She Gon Wu. El resto del grupo la animaba. Ella logró el objetivo y se quedó con el ojo de aguila y el peine de la red enredadiza. Esa fue la primera vez participó de un duelo xiaolin y sonreía ampliamente.

----------------------------

Se vio a Linna y a Jin, un poco más grandes, hablando de alguna que otra cosa. De repente, Xian irrumpe y dice una broma y , tanto Jin como Linna se sonrojan.

----------------------------

El maestro Fhunk le informaró a Linna que ella no es una elegida, pues le faltaba lo más importante: valentía, fe ciega y confianza absoluta.

Los demás la felicitaron porque llegó a compararse con ellos en fuerza, poder y habilidad. Jin y Linna se dan la mano.

----------------------------

Linna comienzó a entrenar a sus amigos arduamente. Los cuatro tenían cara de cansancio y estaban tirados en el piso sin poder moverse.

----------------------------

En la caza de los Shen Gon Wus, Linna y Dojo estaban expectantes a lo que sucedía con los duelos aleatorios que estaban sucediendo al mismo tiempo y de los cuales, ganaron los cuatro. Dojo dijo comentó algo y Linna tomó al gragón y lo estrelló contra la pared.

----------------------------

Se enteraron de la leyenda de los seis elementos. Los cinco fueron de camino a las islas de los elementos, montados en Dojo.

----------------------------

Linna y Jin confesaron sus sentimientos el uno al otro, antes de que comenzara el duelo entre ellos dos y las guerreras de la luz y la oscuridad.

----------------------------

Linna siento dolor, tristeza. Su vida se fue en un soplo en ese momento. Ella llorando a mil mares, comenzó a enterrar a Jin, luego de hacerle una pequeña ceremonia, se hecha a llorar sobre la tumba de su amigo.

----------------------------

De las profundidades, rescató el cuerpo de Aqua y le dio un entierro en la isla. Mientras sus lagrimas y dolor se mezclaban con el mar.

----------------------------

En la isla del elemento de la Tierra, era de noche y se había levantado la niebla. Los árboles parecían estar secos. Linna buscó el cuerpo de Serena y con dolor lo enterró en aquel pequeño campo floreado.

----------------------------

Cuando estaba en la isla del Fuego, era de mediodía. Linna, con la ropa hecha harapos, el cabello y la cara sucia, buscaba el cuerpo de Xian. Cuando lo encontró, vio, con terror y dolor, que estaba con más quemaduras que la última vez. Ella comenzó a llorar, nuevamente y lo enterró, con pesar y dolor.

Fin del Flash back

La lagrimas de Linna aumentaron enormemente. y el llanto se había hecho muy evidente, todas las criaturas que estaban cerca de la cueva, la oyeron llorar.

* * *

Ya era de noche, y los guerreros xiaolin habían tenido que pescar y asar a esos pescados y comerselos como cena. En estos momentos, entaban durmiendo, o al menos tres de ellos, dormían.

Ray no podía conciliar el sueño, tenía que hablar con su hermana, ella le debía muchas explicaciones. Cuidadosamente se levantó y se internó en la selva. Pero alguien más se levantó en mitad de la noche y lo observó irse. Así que decidió seguirlo.

* * *

Ray ya estaba en el medio de la selva, por así decirlo. Y de hacía tiempo había sentido que alguien lo estaba siguiendo. Aún él llevaba la espada de la tormenta con él y tenía pensado usarla como arma.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- dijo dandose la vuelta.

Los arbustos se movieron un poco y una figura salió.

-uhm?...Kimiko?...¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Ray confundido

-Vi que venías para aquí y te seguí...-contestó la chica

En ese momento, una pantera negra salió de la nada, mostraba sus grandes y feroces colmillos. Tenían una dos opciones: pelear por no ser la cena de esa pantera, o huir por y exponerse a que otros animales los usaran como cena.

Intentaron retroceder, pero otra pantera negra apareció cortandoles el pasó. No les quedó otra que pelear por su vida

En menos de los que creían, fueron rodeados por una decena de panteras y ellos se encontraban de espalda a un árbol. Ray, para proteger a la persona que él quería, se puso adelante de ella, dispuesto a atacar a las panteras convocando el poder de su Wu.

Pero en vez de eso, unas pisadas se hicieron audibles. Las panteras, al ori esas pisadas, giraron sus cabezas hacia el lugar en donde provenían esas pisadas y, al ver a la dueña de esas pisadas, se fueron alejando.

Confundidos, Ray y Kimiko, dirigieron su mirada hacia donde estaba aquella persoa y se encontraron con Linna. Llevaba una mirada triste y se había sorprendido por ver a la pareja.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

* * *

Unos momentos después, Ray y Kimiko, observaban aturdidos la cueva en donde se encontraban. Linna guardó con cuidado el saco en donde estaban las garras de tigre dorado. Luego se dirigió a sus visitantes.

-Todo esto lo construiste tu?- preguntó Kimiko

-Era chica y necesitaba un lugar en donde refugiarme.- dio como respuesta Linna. Ella tomó asiento en la silla del escritorio, mientras que los otros dos tomaban asiento en la cama de la joven.-Ahora, diganme que rayos hacían en el medio de la selva, en vez estar en las islas que les correspondía estar!- dijo molesta.

-Partiremos hacia allí en cuanto amanesca- contestó Kimiko

-Pero que hacen aquí?- exigió saber Linna

-Quiero respuestas!- exigió Ray

-¿Respuestas?- rio Linna- Yo pensé que lo dejé muy claro, hermano. No pienso contestar nada.-

-Tarde o temprano lo tienes que hacer!- le dijo una voz muy conocida para ella apareciendo de la nada

-Dejame en paz, Jin!-dijo ella sin importarle como es que haya aparecido- Dejame de molestarme!-

-No te estoy molestando, solo te digo lo que es correcto!-

-Pues no quiero que te comportes como mi madre!-

-...- Jin se detiene en seco y la mira a los ojos, luego baja la cabeza- Has cambiado...-

-¿Y que pensabas? No iba a ser la misma niña inocente todo el tiempo!- gritó ella

-Tú...- dudó Jin- Tú...¡Tú ya no eres la dulce persona que alguna vez conocí!

-Después de lo que pasé nunca podré volver a ser aquella persona nuevamente!-dijo Linna con pesimismo y gritando

-...- Jin la mira con lastima...con pesar...como si no la conociera...-ahora no le veo sentido al hecho de que me haya enamorado de tí...de que mis últimos momentos de vida, los viví pensando en tí...pensé que me corresponderías siempre...pero veo que ya no es así...-

-No te hagas el sentimental!- exclamó Linna yendo hacia otro lado de la cueva

-Espera un momento!- dijo Ray- ¿Tú la amabas?- le preguntó a Jin, este solo asintió- ¿Y tú?- le preguntó a su hermana

-Dije que no contestaría preguntas!- dijo cortante Linna

-Aunque sea, cuentanos lo que sucedió aquella vez- dijo Kimiko interviniendo como mediadora

-...- Linna lo pensó poe unos segundos- no me puedo negar a eso, supongo...-suspiró y comenzó a relatar.- Todo comenzó cuando...

Flash Back

Hace diez años, un día soleado.

Los jóvenes guerreros xiaolin viajan hacia el templo xiolin, en Chica, desde las tierras del occidente. Regresaban triunfantes con el nuevo Shen Gon Wu que habían obtenido luego de un duelo xiaolin, donde habían retado a Linna y Jin

El gran dragon Dojo, bajó al patio del templo y los cinco jóvenes bajaron antes de que el dragon se hiciera pequeño.

El maestro Fhunk salió a recibirlos

-Veo que han regresado, jóvenes dragones.- dijo el maestro- Y por sus caras veo que han triunfado.-

-Si! Y todo gracias a Linna y Jin!- dijo la joven de cabellos rubios y ojos celestes agua colgandose del cuello de Linna

-¡Por favor! yo no hice nada, todo lo hizo Jin.-dijo Linna sonriendo

-¿Qué dices? Si no fuera por tí, hubiera caido de ese gran risco!- dijo el joven de cabellos negros y ojos soñadores

-Pero no hubieras caido y yo no me hubiese resbalado!- se quejó Linna

-Calmen ya, jóvenes dragones.- dijo el maestro Fhunk-¿Cuál es el Shen Go Wu wu consiguieron esta vez?-

-Tome...-dijo Linna entregandole una sortija dorada con un diamante blanco transparente, que adentro se veía como estaba suspendida una epequeña nube celeste.-La sortija de las almas- dijo contenta

-Maestro ¿Cuándo empezaremos a utilizar ese Wu?- preguntó un joven de cabellos fogosos y ojos verdes

-Me temo que les tomaré tiempo.- dijo el maestro Fhunk- Pues es un Wu especial que contiene muchos poderes.-

-¿Cómo cuales?- preguntó interesada una joven de cabellos castaños enrulados y ojos celestes

-Pues tiene las siguientes habilidades- interrumpió Doyo-Verán:

La habilidad de llamar las almas de los muertos.

La habilidad de quitar, temporalmente el alma a una persona con vida y hacer que el cuerpo se vuelva una marioneta.

Con ella se puede ver a las almas que no han encontrado un descanso

Y...se puede entender lo que dicen.

(N/A: es cuando muestra el papiro con el hombrecito o lo que sea haciendo la mimica de lo que dicen XD)

-Vaya! Ya quiero usarla!- dijo la joven de cabellos rubios

-Me temo que ahora no podrán hacerlo- dijo el maestro- Tienen que comenzar a entrenar muy rigurosamente para lo que viene.-

-¿Lo que viene?- preguntó Jin-¿De qué habla maestro?-

-Las dragonas xiaolin de la Luz y la Oscuridad han despertado.-dijo con seriedad el mestro

-¿Cómo¿Pero no es que habían solo cuatro dragones xiaolin?- cuestionó la joven de cabellos castaños

-Sí, es así, Serena.- afirmó el maestro- Pero ellas son las fuerzas del bien y el mal...ellas son la balanza que intenta tener al mundo controlado equitativamente.-

-Pero...¿Cuál es el problema?- interrogó el joven de cabellos rojos

-Ellas despiertan una vez cada diez años.- explicó el maestro- Junto con su despertar, emergen las cuatro islas de los elementos...en estas, predomina uno de los cuatro elementos.-

-¿Y para qué estan esas islas?- preguntó Jin

-Esos, joven Jin, serán los campos de batalla.-

-¿No dirá que tendremos que pelear contra ellas?- dijo el pelirojo.

-Así me temo.-

-Pero...¿por qué?-preguntó Serena

-Uhm...ellas son las que que se encargan que el poder sea equitativo. Queda muy poco tiempo para ustedes. Ningún guerrero Xiaolin ha ganado antes una pelea contra ellas.-dijo el maestro- Su razón de pelea es muy antigua...casi legendaria. Ya casi nadie la recuerda. Algunos dicen que es para probar el nivel de los jóvenes guerreros...otros, que lo hacen por buscsr a alguien que pueda vencerlas...pero su razón verdadera es desconocida.-

* * *

Dos días más tarde, fueron a las islas donde se la pasaron entrenando arduamente. Linna solo era una espectadora más.

Llegó el día en donde todo se decidiría.

-Pase lo que pase, siempre estaremos juntos en esto.- dijo el pelirojo

-Claramente ya me veo en el otro mundo junto a ustedes, Xian.- bromeó la joven rubia

-Ne seas pesimista, Aqua...quizás podamos ganarles.- dijo Jin guiñando un ojo

-Claro y los lobos vuelan.- dijo Xian con sarcasmo

-Tú mismo lo dijiste Xian, pase lo que pase, estaremos juntos en esto.-dijo Serena

-Lo importante es que sobrevivan.- aseguró Linna- Después, que queden sin un brazo o sin ambas piernas o traumados de porvida, no importará mucho.-

-Eres muy graciosa, Lin.- comentó Aqua-

Los cinco pusieron las manos en el medio del circulo que habían formado, se desearon suerte y alzaron las manos, sin saber, que esa sería la última vez que estarían juntos y vivos.

Fin del flash back

Linna se puso a llorar desconsoladamente. subió sus piernas a la silla y las abrazó con su cuerpo, llorando más y más.

-Linna...tranquilizate...- pidió Jin

-Hermana...- murmuró Ray

-Tranquilicense, estoy bien.- murmuró la joven.

-¿Estas segura?- cuestionó Kimiko

-Sí estoy segura y seguiré con mi relato aunque me muera de tristeza!- dijo ella

Fin del cap 6

no salió como yo quería, mi imaginación me jugó en contra y terminé poniendo este Flash Back. y me quedó demasiado largo u.u

Mil gracias por los reviews!


	6. Cap 6

**Capitulo seis:** "Una historia"

Los cinco pusieron las manos en el medio del circulo que habían formado, se desearon suerte y alzaron las manos, sin saber, que esa sería la última vez que estarían juntos y vivos.

**Fin del flash back**

Linna se puso a llorar desconsoladamente. subió sus piernas a la silla y las abrazó con su cuerpo, llorando más y más.

-Linna...tranquilizate...- pidió Jin

-Hermana...- murmuró Ray

-Tranquilicense, estoy bien.- murmuró la joven.

-¿Estas segura?- cuestionó Kimiko

-Sí estoy segura y seguiré con mi relato aunque me muera de tristeza!- dijo ella

Ray miro a su hermana...¿A caso ella no sabía que ya no tenía una consistencia "completamente solida" en este mundo.

-Bueno.- dijo ella, secandose las lagrimas- es mejor seguir...- al parecer Linna tenía ganas de contarle su historia a alguien, porque ahora, más bien parecía entusiasmada con aquella idea.- debo decirles, que lo que viene a continuacion fue muy doloroso...-

**Flash Back.**

Dos luces aparecieron, la blanca y la violacea. Cuando desaparecieron, mostraron a las mismas guerreras de la luz y la oscuridad que ahora.

-Bueno, espero que ya esten preparados.- dijo la guerrera de la oscuridad

-Pero ¿no tienen que ser cuatro?- preguntó la guerrera de la luz

-Yo solo soy una acompañante...- dijo con desdén Linna

-Como sea!- dijo la guerrera de la oscuridad- Primero iremos a la isla del fuego, que es la que queda más cerca de aquí.- sonrió malevolamente.

Una luz los envolvió a los cinco y los llevaron a la isla del Fuego.

-Bien, yo seré su contrincante, así, que el o la guerrera del Fuego, presentese aquí.- dijo la guerrera de la oscuridad.

-Si muero, por favor, no lloren por mí.- dijo Xian guinando un ojo, acompañado con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Descuida, viejo, cuando mueras, festejaremos tu muerte.- bromeó Jin

-Recuerda que siempre debes estar calmado y no te descontroles...- dijo Serena

-Solo no olvides agradecerme los entrenamientos por los que los hice pasar cuando ganes, Xian.- dijo confiadamente Linna

-Pues, creo que ni muerto te los agradeceré- dijo sacandole la lengua- Tus entrenamientos son peores que la comida que haceía mi madre.- bromeó

Los cuatro rieron y le desearon suerte.

-Xian...- llamó Aqua

-Hmm?-preguntó él dandose vuelta

-Ten cuidado.- dijo con algunas lagrimas en los ojos.

-No te preocupes, lo haré.- dijo sonriendo y se dirigió hacia donde estaba la guerrera de la oscuridad

**Fin del Flash back**

Xian apareció junto a Jin, sorprendiendo a los presentes.

-Espero que recuerdes lo que ocurrió entonces.-

-Pensaba omitirlo, pero, ya que estas aquí, puedes contarla.-dijo Linna dandoles la espalda.

-Como quieras.- dijo Xian- Bien...al principio la batalla estaba muy igualada, pero no sabía que ella no estaba usando ni la mitad de su poder...

**Flash Back**

La batalla era muy igualada, pero nadie sabía que Xian tenía todas las de perder. Estaban en lo alto de un acantilado del acantilado cuando, la guerrera de la oscuridad comienza a hablarle:

-¿Sabes lo que haré cuando te mate?-preguntó ella mientras tenían una dura pelea...Xian solo guardó silencio. no debería hacerle caso a las palabras de ella.- Cuando te mate...mataré a tu amiga...sí, la rubia esa de allí...- su voz parecía como un veneno que era imposible de evitar. Un veneno fuerte y cruel.-la haré sufrir...primero la torturaré mentalmente...luego, fisicamente...¿Sabes cómo?... al principio jugaré con ella, la haré que se confunda, que pierda el sentido de la razón...después, comenzará su totura fisica...le cortaré sus dedos de las manos...uno. por. uno... después, será una mano...luego, la otra...después el codo y luego el otro.- su voz era un veneno y parecía que hablaba como una serpiente. Xian intentaba huir de su voz, de no oirla, de concentrarse en el la batalla...pero había algo, o mejor dicho, alguien, que no lo dejaba- después el brazo y luego el otro...haré lo mismo con sus piernas...sí...y cuando este aullando del dolor recién ahí le quitaré la vista, los ojos... finalmente, cuando este tan mal...tan mal... la mataré, clavandole mi baculo en su estomago... la veré desangrarse... será una magnifica fuente... -aquellas palabras, le desgarraron el alma, el corazón- Y cuando vea que tu novia se esté por morir... haré un conjuro para que pase por lo mismo una y otra, y otra, y otra vez...por toda la eternidad...-

-NOO!-gritó Xian perdiendo el control sobre sí mismo- No dejaré que la mates, no te lo permitiré, no le harás daño a Aqua!- gritó invocando una potente rafaga de fuego, que, desgraciadamente, perdió el control

-Eres...debil!- gritó ella con una risa malvada y usó sus poderes para regresarle el ataque a Xian- Por cierto...esto es tuyo.-

A Xian le dio de lleno aquella bola y lo lanzó del lugar a donde se encontraban e impactó de lleno en el suelo, dejando un gran crater.

-XIAN!- fue lo ùltimo que escuchó antes de morir...el grito de Aqua...

**Fin del Flash Back**

Si Xian pudiera llorar, ahora mismo estaría llorando a todo o nada.

-Luego de que Aqua llorara por un largo y pronlogado rato, no tuvimos que ir, con el corazón destruido y con una esperanza de ganar que comenzaba a decrecer.- contó Linna- Tuvimos que llevar a Aqua a obligas, pues no quería ni ir ni irse...solo estaba llorar y pensaba que todo eso era un sueño del cual despertaría pronto.- comentó Linna con voz neutra.

-Que triste...- murmuró Kimiko apiadandose de su antesesor-...fue muy cruel...-

-...- Ray estaba callado, pero, claramente, molesto lleno de ira, por lo que había escuchado-Esa maldita...-murmuró entredientes- No puede jugar así con las personas.-

-Pues acostumbrate.- dijo Linna cortante- Ya que eso es lo que hizo Sui con todos.- Linna guardó silencio unos mimutos- ¿Aún quieren saber lo que le sucedió a Serena, Aqua, a Jin y a mí?-preguntó ella

-Es lo mejor...ya que no nos puedes dejar por la mitad.- contestó Kimiko

Fue entonces cuando Serena apareció.

-La batalla que yo tuve con la guerrera de la luz no fue tan cruel como la de Xian o la de los demás.-contó Serena

-Tú lo dices, porque fuiste la única que peleaste con Hikari.- dijo Linna- Ella es la luz, el bien...jamás podría hacer las cosas que hace Sui.-

**Flash back**

Habian llegado a la isla de la Tierra. Había un capo de flores, muchos bosques y montañas, valles y una peqeuña laguna. Había muchas mariposas y muchos animales tranquilos corriendo por allí.

En otro tipo de situación, el paisaje les hubiera maravillado, pero ahora no era así, ellos estaban perdidos en su tristeza por la muerte de Xian.

La guerrera de la luz fue la que apareció.

-Bien, guerrera xiaolin de la Tierra, es hora del encuentro.-

Serena caminó al frente y antes que nada los saludó.

-La he pasado muy bien con ustedes, si muero...será porque mi hora ha llegado y nada lo podrá evitar.- fueron las últimas palabras antes de la pelea.

**Fin del flash back**

-Ella nunca usó toda su fuerza, pero aún así me venció, por más que haya usado todos los Shen Wo Wus de los que disponía, pero, aún así perdí y pagué por ello.-dijo Serena.No estaba apenada, pero si triste.

-Como sea.-dijo Aqua apareciendo- Al parecer a tí no te molesto morir-

-No me molesto, ese era mi destino y no lo podía cambiar...-dijo Serena- Yo no estoy mal como ustedes, porque no pasé por algo semejanto a lo que pasaron ustedes.-

-Por otro lado los demás morimos siendo engañados.- dijo firmemente Aqua apareciendo.

**Flash Back**

Ahora se encontraban en la Isla del Agua. Era una isla bajo el agua, cubierta por una gran burbuja. dentro de la isla había unos pocos arboles con frutos y pasto. El campo de batalla sería afuera del agua. La oponente de Aqua sería Sui. Aqua temblaba de la ira. La batalla comenzó. Era una pelea encarnizada para Aqua, pero para Sui, era un modo de divertirse.

-¿Sabes lo que pensaba el chico del fuego sobre tí antes de morir?- prguntó ella mientras peleaban

-No me interesa.- contestó cortante Aqua

-Dijo que tu eras solo un jugete para él, como tantas otras lo fueron.- contestó

-No es cierto!-

-Dijo que solo jugó contigo porque estaba aburrido en ese gran templo y pensó que tu serías una perfecta carnada- siguió diciendo mientras, comenzaba a huir de ella

-No te escaparás!- había gritado con su alma. Estaba usando el Wu que te permitía respirar y hablar bajo el agua.

-Ah...además tus amigos nunca fueron tus amigos. Ellos te mintieron, te engañaron...- su voz quería ser veneno, pero los sentimientos de Aqua estaban tapado por la sed de venganza.

Sui se escondió cerca de una cueva. Aqua la siguió y antes de que se duera cuenta, había caido en la trampa de Sui.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Fui aplastada por esa roca y morí.- relató Aqua

-Nosotros nunca pudimos hacer nada.- comentó Linna. Estabamos encerrados en una burbuja de vidrio y no podíamos interferir.-

-Luego de aquella pelea, nos llevaron a la isla del Viento.-comenzó a relatar Jin.

**Flash Back.**

-Ahora es mi turno, Linna- dijo Jin decidido avanzando  
-No, ire yo, no puedo dejar que tu mueras…no quiero perderte como a los demás.- dijo Linna con lagrimas en sus ojos- Yo no quiero perderte...-  
-Yo tampoco, yo quiero que sigas viviendo, si muero, quiero que tu sigas con vida...eres lo más importante para mí, Linna.- dijo él mirandola con aquellos ojos de manera tierna  
-¿Tú...me amas?-preguntó entrecortadamente ella  
-Sí...-contestó él

Ambos se besaron

-¡Que tierno!-dijo la de Sui con malicia- pero¿Saben? Hay que pelear.-  
-Como son dos, pelearemos nosotras tambien.- dijo Hikari- Ambos son del Viento, pues bien, se enfrentaran conmigo y con mi hermana.-

-Yo por la de la luz y tú por la otra.- dijo Linna

En ese momento, empezó la batalla. Ninguno de los dos se daba por vencido. Eran perseverantes y fuertes.

-¿Sabes? Tu morirás como los otros.- aseguró Sui  
-¿Y qué hay si no es así?-  
-Oh, lo será, no debes preocuparte por eso.-  
-Pues te diré que no me daré por vencido.- dijo logrando despistarla y pegarle una patada en la cara.  
-Maldito, ahora verás de lo que soy capaz!- gritó elevando su poder- Tú no eres nadie para mí y momrirás como tus amigos. Y luego yo misma me encargaré de matar a tu noviecita de la forma más cruel!-  
-Pues yo no te lo permitiré!- aseguró Jin  
-Ya lo veremos, niño.-dijo Sui convocando una espada de viento.-Con esto moriras.-

Mientras tanto. Linna tenía varias dificultades con Hikari, pero esta ya la había ignorado.

-Mi hermana esta usando más poder que siempre ha usado.- comentó Hikari- O tu amigo es muy bueno peleando o insulta muy bien.-  
-Yo optó por lprimera opción.- dijo Linna intentando pegarle, vanamente  
-ah,ah...no te aproveches.- dijo Hikari evadiendola pero mirando la pelea de su hermana.

Entonces sucedió, Jin fue herido en el corazón con la espada del viento de Sui, matandolo al instante.

-NOOOOO!-gritó Linna

**Fin del Flash Back**.

-Y eso fue todo para mí.- dijo Jin  
-Espera¿Por qué rayos me prohibes hacer algo que no quiero hacer si tu lo hiciste?-preguntó Ray enojado, levantandose de la cama  
-¿Qué no acabas de escuchar los relatos?- dijo Linna- La mayoría murió por tener sentimientos!-  
-Y?- preguntó su hermano

**Flash Back**

-¿Sabes? Tus amigos murieron por ser debiles.- dijo con una sonrisa Hikari- Ellos eran muy sentimentales...con solo matar al primero, los demás irían cayendo uno a uno, porque sentirían que no podrán vencernos y sentirían un vacio en su corazón por la perdida de sus compañeros.-

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Los malditos y estupidos sentimientos te cegan el corazón y te hacen hacer cosas que nunca harías!- gritó Linna- Los sentimientos te debilitan y te hacen fragil ante el enemigo!-  
-Otra vez la burra al trigo?- cuestinó Aqua  
-Otra vez la burra al trigo.- afirmó Jin mirando la pelea  
-¿Cómo acabará?- preguntó Serena  
-Apuesto a que Linna terminará enojandose más de la cuenta y comenzará una batalla.-dijo Jin  
-Yo apuesto a que el chico se irá molesto.- dijo Aqua  
-Y yo a que la chica del fuego interviene.- aseguró Xian  
-¿Pero que apostaran?- interrorgó Serena  
-Uhm...¿cinco dolares fantasma?- propusó Xian  
-Eres muy gracioso.- dijo Jin  
-Pero si no podemos hacer nada!-

Por otro lado, la conversación era realmente calurosa y no había sentido alguno para ella, bueno, al menos para las animas. Un ruido detuvo todo. Era nada más y nada menos el ruido de una cachetada contra una mejilla. Para ser más excatos, la mano pertenecía a Kimiko y la mejilla roja a Linna.

-¿Qué...- dijo Linna poniendose una mano en la cara y mirando a Kimiko, quien tenía la cabeza baja. Luego observó a su hermano, que también estaba confunfido por lo que acababa de suceder.  
-Quizás puedas tener razón...- dijo Kimiko- Pero hay veces en el qulos sentimientos han fortalecido a las personas y estan han hecho cosas que nunca harían. Hay veces que el amor te da las fuerzas y las energías suficientes como para acabar con el enemigo. No siempre el amor y los sentimientos te debilitas, sino que te fortalecen. ¿A caso nunca lo pensaste?-

Linna comenzó a repetir: "No eso no es cierto, no es cierto", una y otra vez, mientras que se sentaba en su cama aún atonita y con la mano en la mejilla.

-Ehm...será mejor que se vayan de aquí...ella necesita estar sola.- comentó Serena en voz baja hacia Ray y Kimiko. Estos solo asintieron y salieron de la cueva  
-Ja! se los dije!-dijo Xian triunfante- ¡Les dije que mi sucesora iba a intervenir!-  
-Como digas pero ahora, es mejor que nos vayamos.-dijo Jin  
-Será lo mejor.- secundo Serena  
-Ok, pero admitanlo ¡Gané!- dijo Xian  
-Tu te callas.- dijo Aqua

Los cuatro desaparecieron, dejando a una Linna sol, confundida.

* * *

En tanto, fuera de la cueva, dos figuras caminaban hacia donde se encontraba el resto de sus amigos.

-¿Crees que ella este bien?-prguntó Kimiko  
-Después de todo lo que ha pasado, esto debe ser insignificante para ella.- contestó Ray.  
-Siento que hice algo que no debía hacer.-  
-No te preocupes, era hora de que alguien la pusiera en su lugar.-

Hubo un momento incomodo de silencio.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- preguntó Ray  
-Claro-  
-¿Por qué reaccionaste así?-  
-...- ella guardó silencio, sin saber que contestar.  
-Si no quieres responderla, no lo hagas.-  
-...-  
-...-  
-Creo que fue porque no me parece justo que ella te prohibiera amar, Ray.- contestó Kimiko- Además...además... no creo que amar te haga una persona debil.-  
-Ya veo...-

Hubo momentos de silencio más incomodo que él anterior. Entonces, de un momento a otro, el viento hizo que los árboles produjesen un ruido aterrador. Kimiko se asustó y abrazó a Ray, quedando los dos uno muy cerca del otro. Al notar esto ambos se sonrojaron, pero, por alguna razon, no podían apartar la vista del otro. Se miraban intensamente, como deseando algo... sus rostros se fueron acercando más y más.  
Fue entonces cuando una molesta araña se interpuso entre los dos, bajando del hilo que tejía. Ambos al verla de golpe, se asustaron y se alejaron uno del otro.  
La araña, que era pequeña habbía caido al piso. Ray, de inmediato la piso, pero no porque le tenía miedo, sino por rabia de haber interrumpido en aquel momento en donde pudieron haberse besado. Aunque la pobre araña ya no tuviera vida, Ray la seguía pisando con odio.

-"Maldita araña!"-pensó para sí.  
-jeje.- rió Kimiko por la expresión que llevaba su acompañante, aunque internamente deseaba hacerle lo mismo a la pobre araña- Será mejor que continuemos-  
-Sí- dijo algo sonrojado Ray, quien agradeció que fuera de noche.

**Fin del cap 6**

Creo que este es el cap más largo que he hecho en toda mi vida ¬¬...es que quería poner algo de RayxKim, pero las cosas no salieron como yo quería. excactamente u.u


	7. Cap 7

Capitulo 8: La verdad

Luego del sol salió, los cuatro guerreros se despertaron y comieran algo, asumieron, con pesar que debían separarse para seguir con las últimas instrucciones de su entrenadora, ex-entrenadora. Se montaron en el dragón y cuando llegaban a su respectiva isla, se despedían con tristeza, pues, mientras habían desayunado, Doyo, aprovechó para contarles la leyenda y contra quién peleaban. Ray y Kimiko, habían acordado no mencionar nada sobre su charla de media noche con Linna.

* * *

Linna no amaneció muy bien aquel día. Se sentía vacia. Aquellas palabras que le había dicho Kimiko la noche anterior. El amor...todo lo que ella creía sobre el amor era falso? No, eso no podía ser...ella misma lo comprobó...pero, por alguna razón, las palabras de la chica de fuego le habían hecho pensar mucho. La hacían dudar de sus bases. No entendía como podía haber amor entre dos personas y eso hacía que las mismas personas se hicieran fuerte...no encontraba la logica en esas palabras. No le gustaba ser dudosa, no. 

-ehm...puedo pasar.- dijo una voz

-Doyo...- murmuró Linna. estaba acostada en lo que era su cama. Miraba constantemente el techo- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-Solo quería avisarte que tu hermano y los demás ya estan respectivamente en sus islas.- dijo el pequeño dragon entrando

-No creo que eso me importara.- comentó ella mirando el techo de la cueva- Además no recuerdo haberte pedido que me informaras de ello.-

-No, pero tu hermano sí.- dijo él

-...-ella se mantuvo en silencio-Maldita sea.- murmuró ella levantandose

-¿Qué haras?- preguntó el dragon

-Necesito que me hagas un favor, sin preguntas, sin comentarios, sin nada, solo haz lo que te digo- ordenó con sequedad mientras salía de la cueva.-Lo que haré no te incumbe- agregó

* * *

Ya le había ordenado a Doyo que fuese a buscar aquello. Mientras se dirigía a la costa de la isla, tropezó con algo. Al levantarse, observó con detenimiento aquello: blanco, semiredondo, un poco sucio y fragil. Con sus manos lo desenterró y úna oleada de dolor la invadió, dejandola inconsiente.

...:···Sueño···:...

Luego de varios días de deambular por allí, se sentó frustrada. El estomago le rugía y los animales ya le habían hecho mucho daño. No sabía cual eran las plantas que podía comer y cuales no. Así que no qeuría arriesgarse demasiado.

Entre toda la maleza, no advirtió una folrma escurridiza y alargada que se acercaba hacia sus pies. Linna suspiró resignada. iba a levantarse, cuando notó que algo se movía cerca suyo, distingió esa figura como la de un reptil, la de una serpiente. Asustada se quedó quieta. El silencio reinó.

Fugazmente, intentó levantarse rapidamente, pero la serpiente no tardó en morderla, inyentando su veneno consigo.

Linna gritó y comenzó a correr. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, pero tenía fiebre y sus piernas fallaban. Llorando, con hambre, con fiebre, con dolor, cayó sin poder mover más sus piernas e intentó arrastrase.

Pronto, quedó quieta, sin poder moverse, sin poder hacer nada. Esperando la muerte que llegó en poco tiempo.

Una luz, dos luces aparecieron en el lugar. Hikari y Sui estaban allí, mirando el cuerpo inerte de la joven, de la niña. Con un gesto de desaprobación, movieron sus baculos al mismo tiempo. De ambos, salió una luz, azul, que dio de lleno con el cuerpo de la niña, de la joven, de Lin. Ellas desaparecieron. Poco después, un alma se puso en pie como si nada huebiese ocurrido. Linna camino con paso seguro hasta la cueva, sin recordar ese hecho, sin voltear atrás, dejando su cuerpo en la fría tierra.

...:···Fin del Sueño···:...

Linna despertó, incredula ante aquel recuerdo olvidado. Recordó lo anteriormente había pensado, recordó sus emociones, sus VERDADEROS pensamientos y sentimientos. Cayó en la cuenta que había muerto, al igual que sus amigos. Y todo lo que hizo hasta ahora, fue simplemente programado por Sui y Hikari. Su odio hacia ellas aumentó de forma descomunal. Comenzando a correr hacia una dirección diferente, fue hacia la cueva.

* * *

Un lugar oscuro, poco se podía ver con la luces mortecinas que iluminaban de ningún lugar. En su paso decidido, se cruzo con Hikari

-Linna- dijo sorprendida Hikari- ¿Qué haces aquí?-

Sin hacerle caso, avanzó.

-Lo siento pero no puedo dejarte avanzar.- dijo un poco insegura Hikari

-Dejame.- murmuró- VIENTO CORTANTE!- gritó mientras con una mano describía una linea invisible, diagonal en frente de Hikari. Segundos después Hikari abrió grande los ojos y se cortó por la mitad.

Ignorando eso, Lin siguió con su paso decidida. Llevaba consigo un morral con las Garras de Tigre adentro, el traje y el baculo. en su mano izquierda llevaba una especie de cuchillo.

:Flash Back:

Cuando llegó a la cueva, Doyo estaba allí esperandola.

-Aquí esta, el cuchillo azul plateado de las almas...¿Para qué lo quieres?- preguntó

-Solo necesito arreglar unas cuentas y este cuchillo me ayudará-

-¿Piensas liberar el alma de tus amigos?-

-¿Eh? Ah... sí...sí...claro- dijo vagamente-Ahora, con permiso, me iré-

:Fin del Flash Back:

Siguió caminando hasta llegar a un lugar en donde la luz era más escasa. Frente a ella ung ran treno se extendía, luego de unas escalinatas. A ambos lados había como cinco o seis grandes esferas de vidrio donde en su interior estaban flotando clones mismos de Sui y Hikari en una liquida agua verde.

-Veo que destruiste a Hikari- comentó una voz riendose

-Y que?- dijo mordaz Linna- Tu me has engañado!

-¿Y que si lo hice?-

-Me las pagaras-

-Ah, sí? Como?-

-Te mataré-

-Hn, intentalo-dijo rtiendose- Nadie me ha matado y nadie lo hará jamás. Además, siempre cuento con la ayuda de mis clones. Ellos me reeemplazaran cuando muera-

-Eso ya lo veremos-

Fin del capitulo

SIENTO MUCHISIMO LA TARDANZA!

Sucede que este capie me fue muy dificil de hacer y casi más lo dejo inconcluso!

Ahora les pediré que me den tiempo, empiezo las clases y voy a tener semanas muy movidas... así que no podré escribir los capies y menos actualizarlos u.u


	8. Cap 8

En el cap anterior:

-...-ella se mantuvo en silencio-Maldita sea.- murmuró levantandose  
-¿Qué haras?- preguntó el dragon  
-Necesito que me hagas un favor, sin preguntas, sin comentarios, sin nada, solo haz lo que te digo- ordenó con sequedad mientras salía de la cueva.-Lo que haré no te incumbe- agregó

* * *

Entre toda la maleza, no advirtió una folrma escurridiza y alargada que se acercaba hacia sus pies. Linna suspiró resignada. iba a levantarse, cuando notó que algo se movía cerca suyo, distingió esa figura como la de un reptil, la de una serpiente. Asustada se quedó quieta. El silencio reinó.  
Fugazmente, intentó levantarse rapidamente, pero la serpiente no tardó en morderla, inyentando su veneno consigo.

* * *

Una luz, dos luces aparecieron en el lugar. Hikari y Sui estaban allí, mirando el cuerpo inerte de la joven, de la niña. Con un gesto de desaprobación, movieron sus baculos al mismo tiempo. De ambos, salió una luz, azul, que dio de lleno con el cuerpo de la niña, de la joven, de Lin. Ellas desaparecieron. Poco después, un alma se puso en pie como si nada huebiese ocurrido. Linna camino con paso seguro hasta la cueva, sin recordar ese hecho, sin voltear atrás, dejando su cuerpo en la fría tierra.

* * *

-Linna- dijo sorprendida Hikari- ¿Qué haces aquí?-  
Sin hacerle caso, avanzó.  
-Lo siento pero no puedo dejarte avanzar.- dijo un poco insegura Hikari  
-Dejame.- murmuró- VIENTO CORTANTE!- gritó mientras con una mano describía una linea invisible, diagonal en frente de Hikari. Segundos después Hikari abrió grande los ojos y se cortó por la mitad.  
Ignorando eso, Lin siguió con su paso decidida. Llevaba consigo un morral con las Garras de Tigre adentro, el traje y el baculo. en su mano izquierda llevaba una especie de cuchillo.

* * *

-Veo que destruiste a Hikari- comentó una voz riendose  
-Tu me has engañado!-gritó  
-¿Y que si lo hice?-  
-Me las pagaras-  
-Ah, sí? Como?-  
-Te mataré-  
-Nadie me ha matado y nadie lo hará jamás. Además, siempre cuento con la ayuda de mis clones. Ellos me reeemplazaran cuando muera-  
-Eso ya lo veremos-

* * *

**Capitulo 8:** _"Desobediencia y tragedia"_

-Isla de Fuego-

Aburrida, Kimiko, se sentó en una roca, había estado practicando durante la mañana, tal y como se lo habían dicho. No solo estaba aburrida, sino cansada.

-Kim...- susuró alguien. Ella se irgió y buscó con la mirada a la persona que había dicho su nombre, al no encontrarla, pensó que era producto de su imaginación-Hey!...Kim...Aquí arriba.- volvió a susurrar la voz.

La chica miro arriba y se encontró a Raymundo sentado en una rama de uno de los tantos árboles que estaban allí.

-Ray¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó ella mientras el moreno aterrizaba en el suelo  
-Vine a verte- contestó él por toda respuesta  
-Pero... Lin dijo que...-  
-No importa lo que dijo mi hermana- interrumpió Ray mirandola a los ojos-Quería hablar contigo...-  
-¿Conmigo?-repitió- ¿De qué?-  
-Escucha, Kim, sea como sea la historia o haya sido, prometeme que no te dejarás vencer... prometeme que sobrevivirás- dijo tomandola de los hombros  
-...- Kimiko estaba impresionada, o más que eso, observó los ojos verdes del dragón del viento y vio decisión y preocupación. Sin pensarlo dos veces, lo abrazó.- Yo tampoco quiero perderte...- una pequeña lagrima surcó su rostro.

El dragón del viento le devolvió el abrazo fuertemente. Él no quería que algo malo le ocurriese a su amiga... a la persona que amaba.  
Cuando ambos rostros volvieron a cruzar la mirada, él aprovechó a secarle las lagrimas con delicadeza, acto por él cual, ella se sonrojó un poco. Recostó su cabeza el el pecho del joven, y así se mantuvieron en silencio durante un rato.

-Kim...yo...yo quería decirte algo...- dijo él sonrojado. Ella le prestó atención y lo miró a sus ojos- Yo...quería decirte que... que yo... te... te...- Un molesto nudo estaba alojado en su garganta y se negaba a irse. Hubo un incomodo silencio para él, en donde, vanamente, intentó serenarse. Imposible. No podía logarlo, no iba a hacerlo. Pero tenía que hacerlo. No sabía cuando iba a poder volver a tener la oportunidad de poder estar solo con ella.-Kim... te...- si no lo se lo decía, no iba a estar conforme consigo mismo.- Kim te a... amo.- dijo por fin.

Ella abrió los ojos y sonrió. Sin dar repuesta alguna, se puso en puntas de pie y lo besó. Eso lo tomó por sorpresa, pero no tardó mucho en coresponderle. Ambos se besaron, mostrando sus sentimientos el uno hacia el otro a flor de piel. Al separarse, ambos sonrieron.

-Yo también... te amo- dijo ella.

* * *

Mientras... en otro lugar, las cosas no se daban tan pacificamente. La lucha había comenzado y no había revervas entre ninguna de las dos contrincantes. Eso sí, la peliverde estaba resultando seriamente herida, pero, a pesar de eso, no le hacía caso a dichas heridas y continuaba peleando, aunque, claramente, estaba en desventaja. 

-¿Te rindes?-preguntó luego de haberla derrivado por novena  
-Ja! Sinceramente esa palabra no aparece en mi diccionario- rió Linna saltando hacia atrás y cayendo parada antes que Sui se atreviese a acercarsele  
-Pues muchas veces lo has hecho en tu pasado-  
-El pasado es pasado-gruñó mientras corría nuevamente hacia su contrincante y comenzaban a intercambiar golpes. En una de esas, uaprovechó la oportunidad, levanto su mano firme, con todos los dedos juntos y antes de bajarla, gritó-VIENTO CORTANTE!- cosa que tomó desprevenida a Sui, pero, por desgracia, ella se movió rápido, pero no tanto para salvar todo su cuerpo, pues, Linna había alcanzado a apuntarle el brazo izquierdo.  
Cosa que Sui se enojó de tal modo que comenzó a mostrar su vedadero poder.

* * *

Los jóvenes guerreros del viento y del fuego estaban compartiendo aquella calmasilencia. Ambos sabían lo que podía llegar a pasar, poco les importaba si Linna se enteraba que habían desobedecido sus ordenes, lo que les preocupaba era el hecho de que las guerreras de la Luz y la Oscuridad eran más fuertes que ellos y que cabía la posibilidad de que alguno, perdiese al otro. Eso era lo que más temían. 

-Ray...-rompió el silencio la chica separandose de él para mirarlo a los ojos-¿Qué haremos ahora?- pregunto refiriendose al hecho de por qué éstaban en esas islas.  
-No lo sé... Linna nos prohibió que estemos los cuatro juntos, pero ya no creo lo que ella dice... si quieres, esta tarde podemos ir a buscar a los otros dos y así planear una estrategia...-  
-Supongo que será lo mejor... pero, prometeme que tendremos más tiempo juntos.- dijo ella  
-Tenlo por seguro.- dijo sonriendo mientras la miraba a los ojos, acto seguido la beso tiernamente en los labios, acto por el cual, ella le correspondió

Los dos estuvieron juntos, durante el resto del día. A la tarde, poco antes de que fueran hacia la isla de la Tierra, sucedió.

Ambos, estaban caminando hacia la costa.

* * *

Linna estaba hecha polvo, pero aún así se levantaba, para seguir peleando 

-¿Aún sigues resistiendo? Ya deberías estar muerta.- comentó Sui irritada  
-Te recuerdo que yo ya estoy muerta, así que supongo que te costará mucho matar a un alma con sed de vengaza.- contestó con la voz entrecortada, a causa de la agitación.  
-Lastima que moriras hoy.- contestó acercandose a ella con gran agilidad y golpeandola en el estomago, acto por el cual cayó de rodillas

* * *

La Sortija de las Almas comenzó a brillar de pronto, era un brillo inquieto y deseperado. Los jóvenes guerreros se miraron confundidos. Raymundo, sin hacer esperar más a las almas, invocó a las animas de los antiguos guerreros Xiaolin. En cuanto aparecieron, las cuatro mostraron su desesperación 

- ¿Dónde esta?- preguntaba nervioso Jin-¿Dónde esta Linna?-  
-Tranquilo, viejo, mi hermana esta en la isla que dejamos esta misma mañana- contestó Ray  
-Te equivocas!- gritó Jin- Ella no esta allí! No esta!-  
-¿Por qué tan desesperado?- preguntó Kimiko  
-Desde hace un rato estamos sintiendo como su alma sufre, estamos sintiendo su dolor, su inquietud!-explicó Aqua  
- Pero entonces...¿Dices que ella no esta en la isla?-preguntó Ray con los ojos abiertos y ligeramente sorprendidos- Pero no puede ser...-  
-Ella es solo un alma más, carece de cuerpo, ella esta muerta...-explicó Serena  
-Sí... Sui nos los dijo-comentó Ray  
-¿Es que no lo entiendes?-gritó Jin con ganas de darle una buena sacudida- Si ella muere, no habrá forma de volver a verla!- gritó desesperado- Morirá por segunda vez, su alma morirá! Y nadie más la volverá a ver! Jamás la podrás volver a verla!-  
-¡QUÉ?-gritó Ray abriendo los ojos sorprendido y a punto de entrar en shock- No puede ser...- murmuró. De repente, un dolor en el pecho comenzó a crecer. A causa del dolor, cayó de rodillas, con una mano en el pecho y quejandose del dolor. Kimiko, rapidamente, se agachó a su lado, comenzó a desesperarse, a tener miedo de lo que pudiese ocurrir.

* * *

Linna se volvióa poner de pie, con heridas en todas partes de su cuerpo, sangrando, algunos huesos rotos, sin mencionar las costillas. 

-Mirate nomás!-rió Sui- A penas puedes matenerte de pie!- exclamó-Pero aún no moriras, no te dejaré morir! HARÉ DE TUS ÚLTIMOS MOMENTOS, UN INFIERNO!- gritó con un rostro sadico

Con su brazo derecho, emanó una energía oscura que fue a parar hacía donde estaba Linna, que le pegó de lleno en ella y comenzó a gritar. Sus gritos resonaron en todas partees de aquel lugar, incluso en los oidos de sus antiguos compañeros y amigos, incluso en los oidos de su hermano.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- estaba agonizando, su dolor era tal que no podía soportarlo más.

* * *

Ray seguía quejandose del dolor en su pecho, Kimiko no sabía que hacer y las almas no la ayudaban mucho que se digan, las cuatro también estaban agonizando.  
Pero de pronto, el dolor, se fue y Ray se esplomó en el suelo con la respiración entrecortada, Kimiko rapidamente lo ayudó a componerse. Las almas, parecían respirar agitadamente y tenían los ojos brillantes, llenos de lagrimas, o al menos eso fue lo último que vio Kimiko antes de que estas volviera a desaparecer. 

-Se esta yendo...- murmuró entrecortadamente Ray- Ella se esta yendo, Kim...- lloró el dragon del viento.

* * *

Doyo llegó como si nada y en él, montaron Kim y Ray, quien aún estaba dolido, pero seguía sin creerlo. Fueron a donde estaba Clay, quien, al verlos, se alegró un poco, pero de igual forma, parecía preocupado. 

-¿Qué ha sucedido?- preguntó al ver a Ray  
-Me pregunto lo mismo, Clay- contestó Kimiko y le contó lo sucedido  
-Hace un rato hubo un silencio tetrico, era como sicondenasen a alguien a la horca.- contestó el vaquero

En ese momento, del mar, emergió Omi, quien de un salto llegó a dónde estaban ellos. Se sorprendieron un poco, pues el monje había sentido lo mismo y poco después Aqua había aparecido informandole que vaya a donde estaban el restode sus compañeros.  
Para olvidar, por momento, lo ocurrido, Clay y Omi fueron a buscar comida y leña. Mientras Kimiko se aseguraba de que Ray descansara. Doyo estaba con ellos, por lo que la joven guerrera del Fuego aprovechó para preguntarle algo.

-¿Cómo supiste que queríamos venir aquí?-preguntó.  
-Muy fácil, esta mañana, luego de ir dejarlos a todos ustedes, fui donde estaba Raymundo, pues el me había dicho que tenía que decirme algo.-  
-Y así fue... le pedí a Doyo que fuera al templo y trajeralos wus que Lin no nos había dado...-dijo entrecortadamente-Además de que fuera a decirle que ya nos había llevado a las islas... y, supuestamente, de ahí, iría al templo...-  
-Lo sé... pero Linna me pidió que haga un par de cosas, eso fue algo que no me esperaba y atrasó mucho las cosas.- relató Doyo  
-Ya veo.- contestó ella.

Al rato, volvieron los dos guerreros faltantes. Y prepraron una cena con pescados y frutos. Omi aportó el agua para tomar. La cena fue muy tranquila y el resto de la noche igual. Al amanecer, todo lo sucedido los días anteriores, parecía haber sido solo un mal sueño. Pero, aún así, sabían que eso no era cierto, por lo que se pusieron a entrenar por si acaso.  
Doyo, les dio a los cuatro sus Wus elementales (Toro Largos Cuernos, para Clay; Ojo de Gato Draco, para Kimiko; Cresta de Condor para Ray, y Kai-chin Jong, para Omi.) por lo cual el entrenamiento fue un poco más tranquilizador para los chicos (N/A: bueno... tuve que meter estos Wus porque... creo que así, los chicos tuviesen más oportunidades)  
Llegado el mediodía, todos se trataban como si estuvieran buscando otro Wu más. Más, mientras, tranquilamente terminaban de almorzabar, un circulo de luz violeta apareció frente a ellos,y de ella salió al guien a quien a penas conocían, pero sabían que era terrible. Junto a ella estaba la otra, la que parecía ser amable, era justa, pero fuerte y temible, pero había algo raro en ella, sus ojos iradíaban un brillo serio y oscuro, con poca vida. En cambio, la primera, sus ojos brillaban de maldad y tenían los ojos vacios y fríos.

-Hmm... veo que desobedecieron las ordenes de Linna...- dijo pensativa y luego una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, mostrando unos colmillos que antes no habían visto.-Es una lastima, porque acaban de desobeder una de las últimas de sus voluntades.-

A Ray se le encongió el corazón... era cierto, pero aún no había visto lo que comprobaría lo que más temía.

-¿De que hablas?- preguntó Omi  
-Su querida amiga, Linna, vino ayer a mi guarida con intenciones de matarme...hn, pero ya saben quien ganó, porque yo estoy aquí- rió- Aquí tienen lo que quedó de ella.- Con su baculo, en su mano derecha, trajo una esfera negra violeta, que se abrió en frente de los jóvenes y de allí cayó un cuerpo.

Ante la mirada sorprendida de Ray, el cuerpo era de Linna, bueno, cuerpo, en forma figurada.

-Bien, he venido solo para eso, aquí yo ya no tengo nada más que hacer.- rió Sui- Ah, por cierto, el tiempo se les acaba y en cualquier momento podemos ir para matarlos...- y desapareció junto con la malefica y tetrica risa de Sui.

Los guerreros corrieron hacia donde estaba una Linna casi muerta.

-R...Ray...- murmuró ellacon los ojos cerrados-Perdo...name-pronunció- Tu t...tam...bien...Kim...- sufría de dolor y estaba sangrando, pronto cerró los ojos y todo calló.

Ninguno podía creerlo. Ray estaba estupefacto y no lo creía. Pronto, se escuchó un gritó de negación y dolor, proveniente de él. Kimiko se acercó a él, para intentar tranquilizarlo, pero él, con delicadeza la apartó y alejó de ellos, dejandolos solos. Un viento frio y triste sopló en ese momento, y como entendiendo lo ocurrido y apiadandose de sus almas, el cielo llovió con trizteza...

**Fin del capitulo...**

Cuando soy cruel, soy cruel... ehem... siento no actualizar, pero bueh, espero que le haya gustado... uhm... no me equivoqué ni me confundí en ninguna parte, todo ya se vera en capitulos proximos...

Nos leemos y muchas gracias a todos por los reviews enviados : )


End file.
